


Party Tattoos

by CammieInTheMaking



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marlie, april looks like dodie fight me, dodie - Freeform, dodie clark - Freeform, local diner, party tattoos, shy waiter named sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieInTheMaking/pseuds/CammieInTheMaking
Summary: April is performing again and her mother invites the gang to watch. Afterward, the groups went out to dinner and are just hanging out. Tanya gets a boyfriend, Charlie and Matteusz are an adorable couple, and Ram and April flirt nonstop. The song is Party Tattoos by Dodie Clark, I don't own it.





	Party Tattoos

Ram and Tanya waited in the parking lot. "Where are they? How long does it take to get here?" Ram asked impatiently. Tanya shrugged. "They said they were coming, they'll be here." She said.

"Here we are!" Charlie said as they ran up, out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Ram asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well-" Charlie started, but he stopped after Matteusz gripped his hand a little tighter. He looked over at his boyfriend and blushed.

"I don't want to know!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Neither do I." Ram agreed. His phone dinged and he looked at the screen. "Let's just go inside, she's about to go on." They filed into the small restaurant where April was about to perform. She was on the stage, being introduced.

"-truly amazing, incredibly talented, both on the violin and with her voice. She will be performing a song by Dodie Clark," he turned to face April, "I pronounced that right, didn't I?" She nodded, and he continued. "And this song is called Party Tattoos. She wants to dedicate it to..." He looked at the paper in his hand. "Ram, Charlie, Tanya, and Matteusz. So here is...April MacLean!" She stepped near the mike to applause. The four friends stayed hidden in the back, so they wouldn't spook April. They weren't supposed to be there.

She raised the bow. "Take a look at the clock, only so long to go... Scrubbing smooth, young skin saying, 'I don't know.' Grab a bag, grab a bottle but leave the 'what ifs,' you'll see them in the morning after your kicks." She played through the pause in the lyrics. The four friends looked at each other. "She sounds really sad," Tanya whispered. Charlie nodded. They walked around the edge of the room and made their way to an open table near the front. They all sat down, and Matteusz scooted his chair closer to Charlie. "All I need for a rocking good time-" She paused and smiled widely when she saw her friends in the audience. "Is a bunch of people who don't give a dime! There's a yes in your head got to find where it's at; you'll lose it in the morning but ignore that." Her grin couldn't be contained.

Ram winked at her as she sang and played the chorus. "We're not bruised, they're just party tattoos; and their colorful mess is just colorful regret. Black lipstick will never be a sin, we'll regret it when we're old with wrinkled up skin." As she repeated the last line, Matteusz rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.

She stepped off the stage and started walking around as she continued, "My mommy said to always wear a coat, but it's warm and it's heavy and we're trying to float! Don't forget she'll be right when it's three a.m., so shiver, but shiver with a friend." She walked in loops around tables, getting people's attention.

She repeated the chorus, smiling ten miles wide. She played the musical gap as she reached the friends' table. She sat down at the open seat near Ram and sung the chorus again. "We're not bruised, they're just party tattoos; and their colorful mess is just colorful regret. Black lipstick will never be a sin, we'll regret it when we're old with wrinkled up skin." She winked at Ram while singing the part about being old. He laughed and she walked back up on stage.

She put her bow down. "Write a postcard to you at eighty-four, tell them you'd never dream of living behind the door. Life was fun, full of love, full of hope, full of smiles." She looked at all her friends. "Bet you wish you were here, but I'll see you in a while." April picked the bow up again and started playing as she repeated the chorus two last times. "Regret it when we're old with wrinkled up skin." She finished. The room erupted in applause and cheers.

The guy from before stepped up to the mike. "Let's hear it for April MacLean with 'Party Tattoos!'" More applause sounded, and when it finally ended, and April was blushing strongly, he introduced the next person, a guy named Mitchell. She quickly put her violin in its case, which she then gave her mother. The five friends headed out after April thanked the introducer for allowing her to perform.

"Who told you I was performing?" The violinist asked her friends.

"Your mother told my father, and I organized this." Ram explained. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her fading blush came back, full force, and Tanya exclaimed, "Could you not?" Ram smirked and Tanya shook her head. "You are hopeless." She sighed. "You were great up there April, and I believe Ram claimed he would treat us all to dinner."

"Yes, I remember him saying something that," Charlie said. "You were great April, and I'm sure you're starving. I am." Matteusz chuckled at his boyfriend.

Tanya threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are all hopeless."

Ram pulled out his phone. "I'll call an Uber. Everyone okay if we head to Will's?" Words of agreement came from everyone and they all waited by some benches. Charlie, Tanya, and Matteusz sat together, discussing the insane amount of Physics homework Quill had assigned for the weekend. Ram and April sat on the other bench, holding hands and whispering things into each other's ears.

When the Uber arrived, Matteusz, Charlie, April, and Ram squished into the back seat and Tanya sat in the front. There's wasn't that much space, so Charlie wound up sitting on Matteusz' lap. He leaned his back against the door and window, and he kicked his legs up over Matteusz, April, and his feet wound up in Ram's lap. Tanya turned around in her seat and saw what had happened, and burst out into laughter. Soon, the entire car was laughing and gasping for breath. The driver just drove, ignoring them. When they pulled up at Will's, they were all wiping away tears and clutching their stomachs. Why Charlie sitting on Matteusz' lap was so funny, no one really knew. Even Charlie understood there was no meaning, it was just a friend thing.

When they entered Will's, a local restaurant, they headed straight for the corner booth. Tanya slid in through to the actual corner, and Matteusz and Charlie got in on her left, while April, followed by Ram, entered in on her right.

A waiter came over. "Hello, my name is Sean and I'll be serving you today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Cappuccino for me." Charlie requested. He looked around, and they went around the table. Matteusz ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream, Tanya asked for a strawberry and banana smoothie, April asked for a lemonade, and Ram went for a classic cola. Sean wrote it all down on his notepad. He went to walk away, but Tanya called out, "Wait!" He turned around and came back. "Have I met you before?" She asked him. "You seem really familiar."

He blushed. "We're in the same Latin class."

Ram nudged April. "Someone's got a crush." He whispered. Sean's blushed deepened as the whole table heard what Ram had said.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he can be a bit of a Neanderthal," Tanya explained to Sean. "I remember you now, I'm sorry I didn't before."

He looked around the near-empty restaurant. "Could I have your number?" He asked hurriedly. The table was dead silent. All eyes were on Tanya.

"Sure." She said quietly. She grabbed a napkin and the pen offered by April and scribbled down her number. She reached over the table and he tucked the napkin into his pocket.

"Thanks." He said shyly as he walked towards the kitchens.

"Someone's got an admirer!" Ram cheered. April lightly slapped his arm. "I can't believe you did that Ram! The poor boy was so nervous."

"I cannot believe you gave him your number." Ram said.

"He's cute. And he's smart. I like him, and I would've said something if Ram weren't so insensitive." Tanya glared.

"Insensitive? Are you calling me-"

"Guys! We just came back from a marvelous performance from our friend, well done again April, and now we are going to eat a peaceful meal. No fighting." Charlie interrupted.

Ding! Everyone looked at Tanya. She looked at her phone and smiled. "Is he texting you already?" April asked. Tanya nodded. "Aww...!" The group chorused. Sean came out of the kitchen with a lemonade and a smoothie in his hands. His face was red as he placed them in front of the girls. He turned around without saying anything. Tanya started typing back, and sure enough, as Sean returned, with a hot chocolate and a cappuccino and he gave them to the two boys sitting on the left, his phone pinged. His face got redder and he ran quickly away.

He returned in a minute with the cola and asked if they were ready to order. He refused to look up from his notepad the entire time. After everyone ordered, Sean left.

"You've all embarrassed that poor boy! Ram, April, can I get past you?" Tanya asked in a tone that told she wasn't really asking. The couple hastily got up and allowed her to scoot out of the booth. She walked over to the kitchens and pulled out her phone. She typed something, and soon, Sean stepped out. She talked to him and he smiled widely. Tanya walked back over. "Would you guys mind if I left as soon as we finish eating? Sean's shift ends soon."

"And you want us to cover with your mother?" Matteusz finished.

"Could you?" Tanya begged.

"Now, Tanya, you're fourteen years old. How old is this young man?" Ram asked, putting on a parental tone.

"Yes," April continued, "Is it appropriate for someone of your age to be dating?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "He's 16. He skipped a year."

"And you skipped three!" Ram interjected.

"Ram. You've been annoying enough. Will you guys cover for me or not?"

April nodded. "We'll cover for you. But don't do anything irresponsible."

"The four of you aren't virgins. Just saying." Tanya said over her shoulder as she walked back over to Sean. Charlie choked on his cappuccino. Ram and Matteusz laughed at him, while April slapped Ram lightly again.

Matteusz stopped laughing and started rubbing Charlie's back as he calmed down. "How did she know that?" Charlie croaked hoarsely.

Ram continued laughing. Matteusz shrugged. "She's intelligent." Sean and Tanya came back, carrying everyone's dinners, except Tanya's. April and Ram got up to let her in while Sean left to get her plate. While the other three got comfortable in their seats again, Charlie and Matteusz leaned against one another while Sean brought Tanya's meal. Charlie grabbed his fork but yawned before he could pick up any of it. He blinked forcefully and took another sip of his cappuccino. April and Tanya exchanged looks. Tanya whispered so quietly April could barely hear her, "They were almost late to your performance and there was some serious post-sex awkwardness." April giggled and put her hand to her mouth.

They all started eating. "Hey April," Matteusz started, "Who's Dodie Clark?"

She held up a finger in a 'one-second' gesture, swallowed her soup, and said, "She's on YouTube. She writes songs and performs them. Party Tattoos is one of my favorites. She sings with other people too, like Tessa Violet, Thomas Sanders, and Jon Cozart." She sighed. "But none of you know who they are. No big deal." She picked up her spoon and started eating again.

"I will look her up later then. I liked that song." Matteusz said. Ram pulled out his phone and started typing. Tanya, April, and Matteusz discussed the most recent physics lesson while Ram was on his phone and Charlie tried paying attention. When Charlie was half done eating, he dozed off on Matteusz' shoulder. "Aww..." April sighed. Ram put his phone away and joined in the physics conversation with as much as he could understand. He mainly just complained about Quill.

When Sean came back with the check, Ram gave cash, and after receiving the proper change, he got up with April so Tanya could make her escape. "Don't do anything I would do!" He called after them. Tanya turned and gave him her best Miss Quill impression. The fear on his face testified to how accurate it was.

The four remaining friends moved closer in the booth. Matteusz woke Charlie up when he scooted in. Still mainly asleep, Charlie just clung to him and snuggled up to him on the seat. The four started talking about the upcoming break and what they were doing.

April looked at her watch. She gasped. "It's nearly midnight! Where did the time go? I have to text my mom!" She pulled out her phone and typed rapidly. "Okay, so she says I can stay with you," she looked at Ram, "as long as there's no...funny business." She facepalmed. "My mother is so embarrassing sometimes!"

Ram chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her." He whispered.

Matteusz shook his head. "I should tell Quill we'll be late as well." He looked down. Charlie had maneuvered his head into Matteusz' lap and was curled up on the booth seat. He smiled affectionately at his alien prince. He grabbed Charlie's phone off the table and input Charlie's password before calling Quill. While the phone was ringing, Ram asked how he knew Charlie's password. "He told me. He says he has nothing to hide."

"Prince. What do you want?" Ram snickered and April rolled her eyes at their Physics teacher's annoyed, sleepy tone.

"It's Matteusz. We'll be home later than planned."

"Key is under the doormat. Good night."

"Good night Quill."

"Wait. Why are you on Charles' phone?"

"He's asleep right now."

"Where?"

"My lap." Ram snickered again,

"Is that Ram I hear? Oh, don't even answer that, I know it is. Shut up, already. You should see your latest Physics test...looks like someone bled to death on it."

"Quill. Be nice. Good night." Matteusz said.

"Good night. Tell Charles I told him the same."

"I will." He ended the call.

April looked at Matteusz. "She really does care about him, doesn't she?"

"That she does." He said. "Well, I think it's time we get going. Good night guys. See you Monday?"

Ram looked around the practically empty restaurant. "Maybe we should do something Sunday night, you know, as like, a group? Like, watch a movie or something?"

"That's a great idea, Ram!" April exclaimed. "I'll text you guys and Tanya about it tomorrow morning."

"Charlie." Matteusz talked to the head in his lap. "Charlie, come on, you've got to get up now. You can sleep in a few minutes."

"But I don't want to get up..." Charlie groaned.

April laughed. "Let me try." She walked over and tickled his side.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He cried out as he sat upright. When he realized his surroundings, he blushed and looked sheepishly at his feet. The four friends walked out the door and walked together until they reach an intersection. Ram and April turned right, Matteusz and Charlie turned left.

April and Ram walked hand in hand down streets, discussing movies for Sunday night. April teased him about how much he cared about his new friends.

"At this point, we're family." He said and kissed her.

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, Matteusz enjoyed stopping Charlie's attempts to fall asleep standing up. "What's made you so tired?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Couldn't sleep last night." Charlie murmured. He almost stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Wait," Matteusz ordered. Charlie stopped in his tracks. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well..."

"Look at me. Seriously, Charlie, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I kept looking over at you and wondering how I got so lucky to meet you."

Matteusz smiled at him. "Well, let's get home, get you to bed, and we can talk about your luck tomorrow."

"Okay." Charlie agreed.

They got home without a hitch. Matteusz grabbed the key from under the doormat and unlocked their home. Charlie stumbled in and Matteusz locked the door behind them. He led Charlie up the stairs into his room, where he plopped himself down on the bed and fell asleep. Matteusz smiled again. His adorable alien prince fell asleep in his clothes. He shook his head at the childish nature of it and set to unbuttoning Charlie's shirt, untying his shoes, taking off his socks, and taking off his jeans. He tucked him in, getting undressed himself and got ready for bed. He made up a bed for Tanya on the couch and left the key under the mat before texting her.

Matteusz climbed into bed next to his boyfriend, wondering how he himself got lucky enough to meet Charlie Smith.

Ram looked at April's hair, fanned over one of his pillows. April MacLean. He shook his head. Ram Singh was never this lucky.

Tanya walked over to Charlie and Matteusz' house and let herself in. The key was just where he said it would be. The couch was made up. Thank god for people like Matteusz.


End file.
